Revive Me
by Ianadams2000
Summary: This takes place after Anderson shoots Juliette and Warner takes her to the base. Thats where is starts. Juliette Finds out that she is pregnant and one poblem after another with Adam makes her confused about who she loves. The twins are missing and Juliette still wants to fight. How can she handle the stress of a relationshp and this war with Warner
1. Chapter 1

Warner on top of me feels like rain. Pitter Pater, Pitter Patter. This is the only type of rain I am willing to take. Chest to chest, lip to only thing I can think about is Adam. My mind lingers Anderson shooting me. That bastard. The thought rolls off the hill on y mind. He deserves to die a gruesome death. That feeling almost disappears because if it weren't for him the guy that is playing with the zipper of my pants or the first true friend I ever had would be a pure thought. The rain is thundering. It's back rising up and down like a wave. I have a burning in my temples all of a sudden. I say "Ouch" when the feeling in my temple takes a turn for the worst. The rain stops and now I am sitting there as if now my clothes are wet and I don't have extra clothes. "I remember a page in your journal." Warner says to me. "_If I weren't in this jail I would be living a life of isolation. Sometimes I thank my parents for sending me here because in this jail I feel like I'm being taken care of. Food 3 times a day and a shower once. That's heaven compared to what my parents gave me. One day when this jail is just a distant memory I will find a guy that won't leave my side no matter what. We will get married and have kids and live happily ever after."_

"Do you think we can have that future?" He asks me like he's a child who lost his meal package and was begging for food. "Can that be us?" He looks into my soul as if he's a psychic trying to find my fate. No. That's the answer. But I wouldn't dare say. My future will be with Adams Kent. "Was there ever birds that can fly?" I ask, changing the subject. "You know what if I knew that we didn't have a future. I would have lest you dead. Right how Anderson-"He chokes down the rest of his sentence."I'm sorry its just-"

"It's just that you're a vicious minster who feels no sympathy."

I jump up and grab the hem of his shirt. I throw him against the wall.

"Anderson will have his time" I punch Warner in the face. He passes put. "Damn I didn't know I was that strong"

I contemplate on where I should bring him. If I bring him to the base I'll be noticed. He's going to Omega Point, where he belongs. This is the time where I wish Adams could give me an answer.

On the journey I saw things that I wouldn't have seen if I weren't walking casually. People from the compounds looked hopeful when they saw me. People say _kick Anderson in the ass, you can do this Jule!_

I had a nickname Jule. I couldn't fathom the thought that I was a hero. If Anderson heard this all of these people would be dead. That's when I see her. She comes up to me and I feel like she is familiar. The black eyes that look like they have enough light to shine a lighthouse, and the black ! The girl looks just like him.

"Have you seen my brother? Heard you had powers like him and if you could just give me a clue.

"Kenji, right? I didn't know he had a sister. Let alone an older one."

"I lost him nine years ago. That's when we lived in a cart. I went to go and steal some food and when I came back he was gone."

"Come on, I'll take you to him."

After a long walk there I hear _his voice._

The voice that made me feel so comforted in jail

"Juliette, I missed you where were you? Why the hell is that ignoramus on your back

I can recognize that voice from anywhere. I would be able to hear him if he was a sector away.

"Adam."

"Love"

I drop Warner.

"If you didn't want to kill him , I'll do it right now." Adam says to me with enthusiasm.

"Shut up because while you were up your ass, I was in your girls pants."

I couldn't even argue because it was true. Partially true because my zipper made it impossible to see get that far. I wish he did.

"Fuck you"

Warner was ready to take shots at Adam.

"Her lips tasted like cotton candy."

"Well looks like we are sharing the same girl brother."

Adam said it like it was top secret information that he just blurted out.

"Love, what is he talking about?"

"You guys are brothers. I would've told you but we were occupied in other things."

Akashi, who I learned is Kenji's half sister looked like she could fall apart at any moment.

"Adam, this is Akashi."

"He knows me…..Never mind"

I wonder what she could be talking about. The way she looks into his eyes.

"Adam, what's going on between you two? I don't want mini responses. I want hard core answers. I feel the urge to throw up. It happened this morning before I stepped into that rain storm.

My mind drifts like a balloon in the wind. What if Warner and I went farther. He could have unlocked the key to the real me.

"We used to date."Adams blurts out. Then I remember that I asked him a question."Back on base. I would have told you but I don't know how you would have felt."

I am more understanding of the situation than I thought I would be.

"Let's go." I say to get them to stop looking at each other

"Akay" Is the only thing I hear when we go underground. That quick change in direction made me feel like I just ate old fish. When there were fish. I missed Castle. He seemed anxious to talk to me. He sent Kenji to show Akashi around.

Adam and I followed Castle to his office.

It's the same office I saw a day before I was taken.

"Let's get to business."He says it forcefully as if he couldn't let it out. "Have you and Mr. Kent embarked on any romantic journeys lately?

We couldn't have because the last time we did I almost killed him.

This was the longest pause.

"You're pregnant by"

The world is caving in and I can't breathe. I crumple to the ground. This can't be happening. I'm piecing all the clues together. If Adams and I did anything he would've died. So the only other person is –"

"Oh no! Warner. He is the father Of my baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I could feel Adams look at me with such terror as if I shot him in the gut. Mothers are always so happy when they have babies unless something goes wrong. My mother didn't want me. She threw me to the government. I'm not happy because I know something will go wrong.

"Juliette!" Warner raced down the hallway as fast as is 198 pounds of muscle could take him."Aren't you excited about the baby?" He got me in this situation. He's the reason why I have this burden put on me. "Do you want me to be honest I say?"I say, with a sparkle in my eyes to deceive him."No, I am not excited. You're the reason why my life will be ruined. I wanted to be with Adam quite honestly and now I can't because you put this inside of me." Who knew that a night that caused me such pleasure could now cause me such agony? The silence obviously changed Warner's aura because I could see it in his face.

''On a serious note-"Warner's tone made me nervous that he would bring Anderson up. "I don't want to hear you serious note crap. I need to fix the problem."I run down the corridor. He stood there."Anderson went to kill your parents!"My feet fell from beneath me."What?" I ask.

He went to kill youre mom and dad. They were alive the whole time when you thought they were dead."

I cant breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapeter 3

Adams lips feel like a cloud that I have fallen on. I look into his eyes as we kiss and they become green, the hands he has on my back go to my rear. We stop kissing and I see Warner. "Love. Aren't you excited? What are we going to name her?" _Her?_

I know this must be a dream so I wake up and drink te glass of water that is next to me in someone's hands. I saw those hands in my dream. Warner. "What happened? Are you o.k? I heard screams and I woke up. The only question I seem to be able to get out of me is "How did you get into my room" I don't want to see him right now. I feel like he has ruined my life. I go back to sleep

I go to breakfast the next morning just to be whisked away to Castles office. "I have some great news . I am able to genetically engineer the baby before it develops to change the father. I am expecting it to be Adam-" He looks at me with disappointment. I don't know anymore. The way Adams looks at Akashi looks as if they're planning to start where they left off before I came into the picture."

I begin to drift into the memory of when I was told that I was having a baby. Wait, how did he know? "How did you know I was having a baby?" When I say this I mean business so I press him for answers.

"When you and Warner went back to the base, Kenji told me to look for you in the decoy house that you left. When we entered we saw blood. We went upstairs and saw a lady, who seemed to be disheveled and her nurse." He is telling the truth because I can see it in his eyes. "We left them alone. I took a sample of the blood with me. We took all the Omega Point scientists and by the smell of the blood they could tell you were pregnant." Last time I saw anyone from Omega Point before I took Anderson here was the girl. The girls! "Where are Sonya and Sara? Anderson took them and-"My energy level instantaneously went up."They are with Anderson. We are going to need you to get them back, so we need you to be in your best form. That's why I thought with this new discovery you could choose who you wanted to have a child with and you would not have to worry." He seriously wanted these girls back. It looks like he got no sleep last night and I begin to wonder why does he not have an off day. If I had this much on my shoulders I wouldn't want an off day either.

"I've gotta think about it" and before I knew it the conversation was over. I knew I would have to choose soon to we could fight. When I walked out that is when I saw it._ IT! _Adam and Akashi were kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I can't take this. Life feels as if it's playing against me. I wish I could get my hands around Akashi's neck and squeeze until I don't feel a rise in fall in her chest. I run. That's all I can do. It the situation can't leave me I'll leave the situation. "Juliette, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Adams sounds sorry. "You think you can just apologize and everything will be o.k. Well guess what. I could have a surgery to change the father of my baby and I was going to choose you. Not so much right now. You hurt me." I run to the woman's corridor.

I cry all night. Adam walks in. "Babe, I am so sorry. It was her she pressed herself onto me. I won't comply next time. I'll fight her away." How am I supposed to know that he will do that? He seemed to have enjoyed it. This day is turning into a horror show. First I learn about my parents. My _parents_. I've got to get to Warner and ask what he was saying. "Where are you going?" Adam asks as I run out the room. I didn't answer.

Warner was sitting on the railing that led to above ground. Don't worry I m not trying to escape. You and the baby will be stuck with me." That's if I choose him. "What did you say about my parents being killed? I thought they were dead the whole time. Where did they live?" Warner looked uncomfortable. "You have to promise you won't think I am weird and you cannot get mad." He clenches his hands."I always knew your parents were alive. I used to watch them. I wanted to know what they did that drove you to an insane asylum." I wasn't mad at him for this because it showed he loved me, and that's one thing I need right now. "After my father killed Seamus he told me after you kill an enemy, you kill the whole family. He thought you were dead. You were an enemy and your family was still alive so he killed them." I felt perfectly fine. He leans in and kisses me and I don't protest. Just like my dream I saw his green eyes and I felt his hands on my rear. At the corner of my eye I can see Akashi. I break away and run for her. Choking her until she couldn't breathe. I kept squeezing and it took Warner, Adam, and Kenji to pull is off.

"What the hell was that Juliette? You're trying to kill my sister." Kenji was disappointed in me.

"She helped ruin my life. I want her to die. She took my boyfriend. I want her out and if she doesn't leave I will." I was livid and I didn't care. Lead coursed through my blood. I see Castle walk in.

"Kenji and Akashi may you step into my office."

The conversation took ages to end. They stepped out and Kenji and Akashi were crying.

"Juliette. Come into my office." Castle calls

We walk in and I feel he may have kicked me out of Omega Point. "Have you chosen the guy yet?" I couldn't even think about it with all the drama. We had Warner who has polarizing personalities and Adam who has been with me from day 1 but has been with me from day one.

"Juliette you have 3 days. I know I told you two weeks, but in the next two weeks you will be so tired from training. Did you eat?" I didn't I have eaten in two days and I know that is bad for the baby. "One quick thing. Kenji has decided to leave Omega Point with his sister. That means you and everyone else will be fighting as two people and not one. Go and eat." I did and it felt wonderful. The whole day went by great.


End file.
